Waking up in Vegas
by xLoveMitchiex
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun trip for Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron before they start their jobs or go to university. But the whole story went a completely different way. That s what you get for waking up in Vegas. Harry/Hermione
1. Introduction

_It was supposed to be a fun last trip before they really grow up and start with their jobs- But the story went a complete different way._

_**I**__**t´s all blur last night**_

_**We need a taxi ´cause you´re hung over and I´m broke**_

_**Why are these lights so bright?**_

_**And why am I wearing your class ring?**_

_Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron spend a weekend in Las Vegas to get away from all the things that happened during their last year of Hogwarts. _

_One night Ron feels sick and Ginny is tired, but Harry and Hermione don´t want to get to bed so early._

_Unfortunately they get a bit too drunk and the next morning they find out that getting drunk in Vegas isn´t a good idea…_

_**Remember what you told me**_

_**Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now**_

_**That´s what you get for waking up in Vegas**_

* * *

Ok, so this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. I just heard the song "Waking up in Vegas" by Katy Perry and it really inspired me so this is what came out! =)  
I hope you like it and leave a comment!  
Oh, and if you find any mistakes in language or gramma, please don´t judge my story because of that! I´m from Germany so my English is not perfect but I´ll try not to make the mistakes!

Désolé ma chérie Aurélie!  
Je sais que tu aime plus Hermione/Ron mais j´espère que tu peux lire l´histoire et me dis ton opinion! =)

3


	2. 3 years

„Harry, I´m not so sure about this!" Ginny said while clinging her fingers onto the armrest.

"What´s your problem Sis?" Ron asked from the seat right behind Ginny. "You played Quidditch but you´re afraid of a plane?" she made a face. "Well, that´s something completely different! Just because I´m not that interested in Dad´s muggle stuff! And if you´ll please remember: I´m not used to this ´cause I did not steal the flying car to get to Hogwarts. So would you please shut up?!"

Harry couldn't help but smiling, she was too cute!

"_Would everyone please use the seatbelts, we´re taking off in a few minutes!"_

* * *

Harry was bored. The flight would take another 5 hours because Las Vegas was, obviously, not right next to Great Britain.

The four friends had decided to take a trip to Las Vegas because it sounded like a lot of fun. And that was what they really needed after all this mess.

It was maybe a chance for them to have a little fun and forget about all the deaths and all the pain they had gone through.

Harry got up from his seat and glanced over to Hermione. "Where´s Ron?" he suddenly asked because her boyfriend was not where was supposed to be.

"He´s using the toilet. For about…" she looked at her watch. "20 minutes." He grinned, that was typical of Ron!

"Do you mind if I take a seat? Ginny´s sleeping and I´m bored." Now Hermione was grinning while Harry sat down next to her.

* * *

"Have you ever been there?" he asked after a while. She shook her head. "No, I just heard the story´s. You know like getting married or losing all your money." Harry looked over to her.

"I guess we need to take care of Ron and Ginny, they might exaggerate it a bit because this is totally new for them!" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Yeah I guess getting married isn´t a good idea. Molly would kill both of us." Harry laughed. "Yeah, I bet she´s already planning Ginny´s wedding. Which means my wedding…" he paused for a moment. "And Ron´s and mine…" Hermione added.

"That´s scary." both said at the same time and immediately started laughing.

"You know me too well!" Hermione said under her breath and suddenly found herself looking right into Harry´s eyes. They were brilliant green and sparkling.

_Wow._ Was all she could think about at this moment.

_Why did I never notice that?_

She had no chance to look away, his eyes were fascinating her in a way she couldn´t explain. Her stomach was going crazy, she never felt that way with Ron.

_Probably I´m getting sick too!_ She thought and was finally able to look away.

_Wow, this kind of was embarrassing!_

"Is everything ok Hermione?" she heard Harry´s voice interrupting her thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just…

_Now you need a really good excuse!_

"Never mind." _Brilliant Hermione, very good!_

She leaned back and closed her eyes.

* * *

Harry must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes his neck was hurting and his shoulder felt heavy as if someone had laid something on it.

He moved a bit and suddenly heard a mumbling right beside him. Harry looked down and saw Hermione, resting her head on his left shoulder.

She had been sleeping too but now he moved she was waking up.

_She looks cute…_ this came into Harry´s mind and he didn´t even know how!

_She´s with your best friend Harry!_ It probably wasn´t a good sign that he had to say this to himself.

But she was beautiful, he had to admit that. The first time he realized that…_I guess it was the Yule ball…_ _When she came downstairs it hit me with a strike._

Harry closed his eyes and remembered the day in their 4th year of Hogwarts.

Hermione walking down the stairs, wearing that beautiful dress, smiling and waving at him.

His eyes snapped open. Hell, this really wasn´t a good sign!

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes and blinked a few times. "What…?" she looked up to Harry who seemed to be lost in his thoughts.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked and he slightly nodded. "I did too." Silence.

Why was this so embarrassing?

"Do you know how much time is left?" Hermione asked to break the silence.

She glanced around to avoid looking right into Harry´s face. While doing this she found Ron sitting in Harry´s actual seat, he was asleep too.

"I have no idea." He answered.

Suddenly an unknown voice took part of their conversation, if you could call it like that.

"We have only 1 hour left. The captain just told us, but you were both sleeping. You make up such a sweet couple!" it was an elderly lady speaking, she was sitting right next to them on the other side of the aisle.

"We…we´re not a couple!" Hermione bursted out but the lady didn´t seem to hear her.

"Have you been together for a long time? I mean it looks like this, you´re so…close." She said and gave them a big smile. "Yeah that´s right, and how you grabbed his arm while both of you were sleeping, so gorgeous!" now another lady right next to her chimed in.

"We´ve been together for 3 years."

Harry didn´t know how this came out of his mouth but it definitely wasn´t planned that way.

Hermione looked at him, shocked but on the other hand surprised.

"Oh that´s really cute! But we don´t want to disturb you any longer!" and with a last big smile they turned to each other, already talking about something different.

* * *

Hermione was still staring at Harry while he was searching for an explanation.

"W…why…did you said that?" she finally made up a whole sentence. "I…I don´t know." And that was true.

He had still thought about the thing at the Yule ball and 3 years had just seemed right to him.

_Hell Harry, what are you even thinking about_? What if Ron or Ginny had listened to their conversation?

But they didn´t, Harry could hear Ron´s snoring.

"I guess I thought they would never stop talking if I did not tell them." That was actually a good argument, for once.

"Yeah, you´re probably right." This was a good excuse not to think about this anymore and just forget about it.

* * *

_We´ve been together for 3 years…_

Harry´s voice echoed in Hermione´s head. _Why 3 years?_ Was it just a coincidence?

_3 years…_she thought. _That was our 4__th__ year in Hogwarts…_ it had maybe been the year were they had been the closest. _All that__ stuff with the tournament and the Ball…_

Hermione couldn´t really make any sense out of it.

But the fact that really scared her was that it felt right when he said it.

One side of her was shocked and screamed that it was wrong but the other side just wanted to hug him and tell him…well tell him what?

She suddenly got up from her seat. "Ron!" she shook her boyfriend to wake him up from his dreams. "W…what?"

She needed distraction!

**

* * *

**

Uhm yeah. It´s not that long I know and it maybe is a bit boring, but I promise there will be better chapters!

I just needed an introduction so I hope this isn´t making you quit reading but curious for more! =)  
Leave a comment please!


	3. fascinated

**I´m posting chapter 2 even though I didn´t get any reviews but I saw that people are reading my story so I don´t wanna let them wait too long!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Harry Potter, obviously.**

* * *

They were sitting in a taxi driving to their hotel. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were in the back while Harry was sitting next to the driver.

_We´re finally here…_

He was staring out of the window seeing all the buildings passing by. He had to admit that some of them looked a bit strange, one of them for example was designed like a pyramid but he was sure they would look very impressive at night.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Ginny asked from the backseat and Harry turned to his friends. "I thought about watching one of those shows!" Ron suggested.

Hermione poked him from the side. "You only want to see the dancers in their, well let´s say low outfits." Her boyfriend winced. "No I don´t! What do you suggest?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I´d like to do some sightseeing." Now Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Sightseeing?" he asked. "What exactly do you want to visit here?" his girlfriend rolled his eyes. "You´re such a philistine!"

Ginny couldn´t help but grinning. "Break it up guys." She said. "Why don´t we do it all? First the sightseeing, than watching one of those shows and later we´re going to spend the night in a club or a casino. What do you think?" Harry smiled at her.

_She´s very good at pleasing all people, smart girl!_

"I can live with that." Hermione agreed and so did Ron.

"That will be a fun day!"  
And while saying they had no idea of what would happen just a few hours later.

* * *

Harry and Ginny´s room was right at the opposite of Hermione´s and Ron´s.

Ron threw himself onto the bed.  
"Ah…this is going to be a fun and very relaxing weekend." Hermione grinned and rolled her eyes at the same time. That was so typical of her boyfriend!

"Yeah, but you better get up now because we´re doing the sightseeing tour in…" she looked at her watch. "10 minutes."

Ron sat up. "But we didn´t even eat something!" he protested. "You´ll survive it. If you wanna get changed do it now!" Hermione of course had already changed. She was now wearing a white skirt and a pink tank top because it was almost 90 degrees outside.

"I´ll be waiting in the hall. And don´t you dare not to be there in 10 minutes!" she gave him a kiss and disappeared.

* * *

In the hall Harry was already waiting. "Where´s Ginny?" she asked as she reached her best friend. "She can´t find the shirt she wants to wear. Girls." Hermione smiled. "Not all girls are like that." Now Harry smiled. "No, you´re not." There was kind of an embarrassing silence for a moment.

"Ehm…do you already checked out the brochures for the shows?" Hermione finally asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, there are some that sound interesting. I have them here!" he pulled the brochure´s out of his bag. "Most of them are magic shows. I just thought it might be better to watch one of those so you and Ron don´t argue again." She gave him a warm smile.

_He´s so thoughtful! Sometimes I really wish Ron would be more like him!_

Pause.

_OMG did I really just thought that?_

Yeah she did. She wasn´t sure why, it just felt right.

_Oh Hermione…that´s not good!_

* * *

The sightseeing tour had been very interesting, at least for Harry, Hermione and Ginny. Ron hadn´t really paid attention, the only thing the three got to hear from him was that he was hungry.

Hermione had rolled her eyes several times and Ginny had just grinned.

Right at the moment they were sitting in their seats watching the magic show.

Ginny and Ron were fascinated about the way muggles were practicing magic while it was pretty normal but still nice to watch for Harry and Hermione.

_We have so much more in common…_ she looked over to Harry.

_Hell, stop thinking about such things!_

Hermione tried to focus on the show but it didn´t really worked out, she couldn´t help but looking over to Harry again and again.

* * *

Harry thought that it was kind of cute how fascinated his girlfriend and his best friend were.

_I think the real magic was so fascinating for me too…_

Because both of them had leaned forward Harry had the chance to look at Hermione who was sitting next to Ron.

_What is she thinking?_

She seemed to be lost in her thoughts but suddenly looked over to him. It was more of a reflex but Harry smiled and so did Hermione. They were looking at each other for a long time until Ron and Ginny leaned back into their seats.

"That was really cool." Harry heard his best friend say.

"Huh?"

"Did you fall asleep?" Ginny asked and scrutinized her boyfriend. "Is it already over?"

She nodded. Why didn´t he realized that?

_Because I was fascinated by her eyes…_

* * *

They were back at the hotel now to get changed for the night.

"Harry have you seen my green dress?" Ginny asked half leaned into the closet.

"Nope, I haven´t." why did this girl never know where she put her clothes? It was not like she had brought a lot of things!

"I got it!" Ginny suddenly said and turned around with a bright smile on her face.

"I´ll go and get changed!" he nodded.

"I´m going over to Ron and Hermione!" but Ginny had already disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

Hermione was standing in front of the mirror looking at herself. She was wearing a blue dress with some glitter on it. It had spaghetti straps and was floating out at the height of her knees.

She wasn´t sure about herself right now, this whole day had been a bit confusing.

Her hair was curled as always and she was putting on the new fragrance Ron bought her recently.

_Stop thing that much about it Hermione!_ She told herself. _It´s gonna be a fun night! And a fun weekend of course!_

She took one last breath to take all her courage together and opened the door with a big smile on her face.

* * *

It immediately fainted as she found Harry sitting next to Ron on the bed.

"W…what…?" she hadn´t expected him to be here! So much for her courage…

But the boy´s reaction wasn´t really different. They were both staring at her.

"You…you´re beautiful!" Ron stuttered and Harry felt like in their 4th year in Hogwarts when she came down the stairs in this amazing dress. She had just looked beautiful and so did she today.

"Thanks." Was all Hermione managed to say at this moment.

"W…where is Ginny?" Harry pointed at the door. "Still getting changed, she couldn´t find her dress at first." Hermione grinned.

_Just like a few hours ago… _It seemed like Ginny had the problem to find her clothes more often.

* * *

When the three best friends left the room Ginny was already waiting.

She looked amazing too, the green dress fitted perfectly with everything else.

"You got the fake ID´s Ron?" his sister asked with a cheeky smile. Her brother nodded.

He handed them to everyone.

According to them they now all were 21 and allowed to enter the casino´s and to drink some alcohol.

The fact that they were wizards made it easier to fake those ID´s, they just looked more real.

* * *

The casino was huge and there were lights everywhere, it seemed like the whole place was sparkling.

"I read about it, but I never thought it would be like this. It´s beautiful Harry, isn´t it?" Ginny grabbed her boyfriends arm and had a huge smile on her face.

"Sure, it´s impressive." He answered. He had to admit that it was great but again it wasn´t surprising for him since he had grown up in the muggle world.

"I´m going to play this!" Ron said and pointed out to of the black jack tables.

"Do you actually know how to do it?" Hermione asked but he was already on his way. She sighed and looked over to Harry, but he didn´t notice it.

"What do you want to do Ginny?" she shrugged her shoulders. "I don´t know. It´s so much to do here!"

Harry suddenly felt like someone was looking at him and he turned around, but Hermione was already at the table with Ron.

_Weird._

* * *

The last two hours they had spent with playing in the casino and drinking some cocktails on the bar. Ron still didn´t really know how to play black jack and Hermione had to stop him several times from using his wand to manipulate the game.

But one thing was true, she had been right it about this night being fun. What had she worried about?

_Stupid girl, you´re thinking too much!_

Maybe that was her problem. She always thought that things mean more than they are supposed to. Hey, that was actually a girl's thing.

"Hermione, Hermione!" she suddenly heard her name and turned around. Ginny came running towards her. "What do you think about going to one of those clubs now?"  
she looked at her.

"Sure, I guess that´s a great idea. If we don´t leave now Ron is going to lose all our money."

Ginny grinned.

"I heard that!" that came from Ron who appeared next to them.

"It´s true. You have to admit that." He rolled his eyes.

"Let´s just go dancing, ok?" both girls gave each other a big grin.

"Sure."


	4. That s what you get for waking up in V

**Heeeeey guys, another chapter up!  
Special thanks to AugustaRose for her nice review, this one´s for you hun! ;D**

* * *

The four friends had no problem to get into the club with their fake ID´s.

Ron didn´t seem to have fun because after some minutes he sat down on a sofa beside the dance floor.

Hermione wasn´t really noticing it because she had the time of her life on the dance floor, the music was pushing her and the flashing lights made it even better.

She was already a bit dizzy from the cocktails they had but it didn´t affect her dancing in any way.

Ginny was dancing with her all the time because she just couldn´t get Harry on the dance floor.

"Why aren´t they dancing?" Hermione asked as she leaned over to Ginny.

"I don´t know. Maybe they´re still shocked from the Yule ball." She grinned.

"Haha, maybe!"

* * *

Ron was still sitting on the sofa, Harry right next to him.

They were watching the girls dancing all the time. "She´s pretty, isn´t she?" Ron asked his best friend and he nodded. "You´re lucky Harry, I think that green dress fits her really well!"

_Green dress? But it´s blue… _while he was thinking that Ron already had too much to drink Harry realized that his best friend wasn´t talking about Hermione.

_Argh Harry! What the hell is wrong with you today? Maybe you already had too much of it!_

Of course Ron was talking about Ginny, his girlfriend.

_My girlfriend!_

This was not good at all.

* * *

After some time Hermione realized that Ginny was not with her anymore. She turned around to take a look at the sofa and there she was with Ron and Harry.

The young brunette made her way through the crowd, finally reaching her friends.

"What are you guys up to?" she asked. "Don´t you want to dance anymore?" this one was for Ginny.

"Sorry Hermione I love dancing with you but I´m really tired and Ron doesn´t feel well so I think we´re going."

"Oh please, I don´t wanna go yet!" she threw herself on Ron´s lap, looking him right into the eyes. "You really can´t stay?" she asked in a voice that sounded a bit different then her normal voice. Probably because of the drinks she had.

"I…I´d love to honey." Her boyfriend stumbled because he wasn´t used to Hermione being so…well, offensive.

"But my stomach is killing me. You can stay here if you want to, but not alone."

Ron maybe was a bit clueless sometimes but even he knew that it wasn´t that safe to leave his girlfriend alone somewhere in Las Vegas.

"Harry, would you stay with her?" he turned to his friend.

_I don´t think this is a good idea!_

"I´m sure she´ll be safe with you."

Harry looked over to Hermione who gave him a pleading look.

_This is not good!_

"S…sure. Why not. I´m don´t feel like going to bed anyway."

_Wrong answer. Well now it´s too late._

"Thanks man. Take care of my girl!" with that he gave Hermione a kiss and got up.

"And you take care of mine!" he pointed at Ginny.

"You know I will!" with that the siblings were gone and it was only Harry and Hermione left on the sofa.

* * *

For some minutes they were just sitting there and listening to the loud music.

_What did I thought was going to happen now?_ Hermione hesitated to look at her best friend.

_And what am I going to do now?_

"Harry?" she finally turned to him. "You…you wanna have something to drink?" he nodded.

"Yeah. You know what?"

"Same one as in the Casino?" he nodded. _She remembers that?_

Hermione got up and made her way to the bar.

"Hey honey. Cute dress." She suddenly heard someone whisper in her ear and startled up.

A young man, at least 22 was standing next to her and gave her a big smile.

"T…thanks." She said. The man put his arm around her waist and came a bit closer.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Hermione was too dizzy to react in any way. The thoughts in her mind were racing and she was unable to think straight.

* * *

"Get your hands off of my girl!" she suddenly heard a familiar voice saying and someone put his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry, I thought she was alone."

"No she isn´t and now you better get away from her or…" Harry didn´t have to go further because the guy had already disappeared.

"Thanks." Hermione managed to say. She didn´t want Harry to take his arm away because it felt so good but on the other side she knew that it was wrong.

"Have you already ordered?" he asked and she shook her head. "I can´t leave you alone, can I? You would always get in trouble!" he grinned and so did Hermione.  
"No I don´t!" "Yes you do." "No I don´t!"

"Hey barkeeper!"

* * *

They drank several cocktails before getting back to the sofa.

"Harry?" Hermione leaned closer to him. "What was the real reason for you to say that we´re together for 3 years?" that was a good question.

_But I really don´t have an answer!_

"I don´t know, seriously. Right before they asked I was thinking about the Yule ball and how beautiful you looked."  
_What are you talking about? You shouldn´t say this to her! She´s your best friend´s girlfriend!_

"I did?" Hermione asked. "S…sure. When you came down the stairs it hit me with a strike. I was completely blown away by your beauty!" he stuttered because his best friend was so close to him.

_Hell Harry!_

"You were? Well, Ron wasn´t. He was only interested in the fact that I was going with Viktor."

"No, I´m…I´m sure he was blown away too!" Hermione leaned back. "No, he wasn´t. He told me."

There was a long pause. Harry knew he was drunk and he knew that there was something going on here because he couldn´t keep his eyes off of his best friend.

"Don´t you wanna go dancing?" he managed to say.

"I actually feel like, but not alone."

"I´ll dance with you!" _Why exactly did I say this?_ Probably because he was drunk.

"But you didn´t wanted to dance with Ginny!" Hermione said surprised.

"But I wanna dance with you!" and with that Harry grabbed her arm and pulled her onto the dance floor.

* * *

They didn´t know for how long they were dancing.

Hermione laughed all the time while Harry was spinning her around.

There was a feeling in her stomach and head she had never felt before. She wasn´t sure if it was because of the alcohol or not but she didn´t want to lose it.

Ron and Ginny were completely blown off their minds.

Suddenly Harry stopped and pulled his best friend closer.

"Tonight it´s only you and me, right?" he asked.

"Only you and me!" Hermione answered smiling.

* * *

When Hermione opened her eyes the sun was blinding her, she had to shut them again.

Her head was aching and her entire body felt as if someone had laid something very heavy on it.

She tried to open her eyes again, more carefully this time.

_Why is the bed on this side of the room? I´m sure it was on the other side…_

Something was wrong here, but Hermione couldn´t define it yet.

She realized that she was still wearing her blue dress from last night and when she looked again she noticed the arm lying around her.

When Hermione turned over to say good morning to her boyfriend she saw what wasn´t right.

This was not her bed and not her boyfriend.

* * *

She let out a little scream which made Harry wake up with a start.

"What…?" he looked at his best friend who sat up straight in bed and looked at him very shocked. He must have looked exactly the same because no one was able to say something.

"W…what happened last night?" Harry tried to remember but it wouldn´t come back.

"I don´t know, it´s all a blur."

Hermione looked at him. "I can´t remember either, but we´re both wearing our clothes so…"

"Hell, what did you expect us to be doing?" she flinched because he had raised his voice.

"I´m sorry." Harry said. "I didn´t mean to…I…I just remember us dancing. So maybe we only didn´t know which beds were ours…"

Hermione nodded. "Maybe…nothing happened." She paused.

"Hermione?" he suddenly said. "Did Ron give you that ring?" she looked down at her hand.

"No."

…

"Did Ginny give you this ring?" now Harry looked down at his hand. "No…" they both stared at each other with even more shocked faces than before.

"We didn´t…" Hermione started. "No, we can´t…" Their eyes widened.

Suddenly someone knocked and both faces turned towards the door.

* * *

**So far for know, if you wanna know how it goes on review please! =)**


	5. Keep it a secret

**Yay another chapter thanks so much for the nice reviews guys! :D**

* * *

"Someone should open the door." Harry suggested after they had remained silent for about a minute.

"Ok." _Please, please don´t let it be Ginny or Ron!_

Hermione didn´t feel like lying at all, although she couldn´t even remember what exactly happened last night.

When she opened the door a young man was smiling at her.

"Good morning, Misses Potter!" that was the moment Hermione shut the door again.

_What the…? Why…?_

She took a deep breath.

_Ok, calm down!_

She opened the door again. "I´m sorry."

The man still smiled. "No problem, I´m just here to give you the breakfast you ordered last night!"

Hermione was thinking hard but she couldn´t remember. "Harry?"

He got up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Yeah?"  
"Did we order breakfast?" Harry shrugged his shoulders, it was obvious that he couldn´t remember it either.

"Of course you did. You came in last night in well…a very good mood and told me you just got married and then you ordered breakfast for today."

There it was. The proof. They got married.

"Thanks." Hermione said politely, grabbed the trolley with the food and closed the door.

* * *

Harry looked at her without any expression on his face, he didn´t know what to say or to do.

"So we…are married?" she asked leaning against the door putting one hand in front of her mouth.

Hermione was as clueless as Harry, the thoughts in her head were racing.

_Ron, Ginny, relationship, Molly, wedding, best friends._

"What are we going to do now? This came from Harry and interrupted the chaos in the brunettes head.

"I…I don´t know. If we´re married…we need to have the papers somewhere." Hermione walked towards the bed and there they were, lying on the bedside table.

Hermione read through them but it didn´t make her look happier.

"It´s true. I think we´re in big trouble Harry." She sat down on the bed.

"We need to keep that a secret!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well I wasn´t planning on running over to Ron and tell him that I just married his best friend!" Hermione snapped back.

"Sorry."

"First of all…" she began and now she was as rational as she used to be.

"We need to hide the papers and the rings. And we can´t tell anyone. Molly would hate us."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she has probably planned yours and Ron´s wedding already and Ginny´s and mine." He sat down next to Hermione.

"Yeah, she would kill us, although we did not cheat on her children, at least not physically…I think…Oh Harry we definitely have a problem." She sighed and looked over to him.

Why couldn´t they remember what happened?

* * *

"Good morning!" suddenly the door flew open and Ginny and Ron entered the room.

Hermione grabbed the papers and threw them under the bed while Harry took his ring off and put it into his pocket.

Hermione also turned around and grabbed the silver necklace lying on the table. She used the ring as a pendant and put around her neck.

"Morning!" Harry and Hermione than both said exactly at the same time.

* * *

"I´m so sorry you couldn´t sleep in our bed Hermione!" that was the first thing Ron said after he had given his girlfriend a kiss.

_Ehm…Sorry?_

"Yeah, Ginny slept in my bed because I wasn´t feeling good. When did you come home by the way?" Harry looked at Ron and Ginny and then over to Hermione.

"Well, not much later than you, I guess." He said. His head was aching, definitely too much to drink!

"We thought about going to breakfast now, but it seems like you already ordered!" Ron glanced over to the trolley. "No, that´s…well it was a mistake." Hermione said quickly.

"Yeah but the room service wouldn´t believe us so they left it here. I think we should go down to the terrace for breakfast." Harry suggested and pushed them out of the room.

* * *

The situation was a bit more relaxed on the terrace. They had a beautiful sight at the pool and the relaxing area of the hotel. The sun was shining and many people were using the loungers and the pool.

_What the hell are we going to do now? This is a serious problem not just…_

"Hermione?" Ron suddenly asked and his girlfriend looked up.

"Where did you get that ring from?" he pointed at her necklace. "Ehm…"

That was a good question.

"It´s a ring from my grandmother."

_Thank god he doesn´t know my grandmother!_

"Why didn´t you wear it yesterday?"

Another good question, she wasn´t good at lying at all.

"Well I only found it this morning in the jewellery box I brought with me."

This seemed to be a good excuse and it sounded convincing.

"And why aren´t you wearing it on your finger?"

_Argh can´t that boy just stop asking?_

"Well…" Hermione thought about a possible answer.

"I just think it looks better with the necklace." maybe a bit simple but better than nothing!

"Haha you´re right. On your finger only belongs a ring from me!" Ron smirked and Hermione tried to fake a smile, than she looked over to Harry who seemed to be as helpless as she was.

_Really big problem!_

* * *

After breakfast they got changed into their swimwear and spread themselves out beside the pool.

Ginny was wearing a green bikini and Hermione´s was red.

Harry was lying on a lounger, his eyes closed and trying to remember what happened last night.

_I protected her from that guy at the bar and then we were dancing…_

He could hear Hermione´s laughter in his mind, this beautiful sound made him smile immediately.

After some time Harry opened his eyes and saw Ginny´s face right in front of him.

He startled up and his girlfriend grinned.

"Were you dreaming?" she asked and Harry shook his head.

_Be inconspicuous!_ He told himself.

"Ron and I are going to the bar to get juice and ice cream, do you want some too?"

Ginny was too nice and she didn´t deserved what he did to her, although it was still not on purpose.

"Sure, you pick out something for me!" with a last smile she was gone.

* * *

"I swear, I´m so not going to drink any alcohol in my life again!" Hermione said from the lounger beside Harry.

"Me neither." He agreed. The only thing they could do for now was to keep it a secret and of course trying to remember what exactly happened.

"You wanna come in to the pool with me?" he asked. "I need some distraction!"

Hermione nodded and got up from her lounger.

* * *

The water was sparkling in the sun and it felt very fresh, it reallywas a distraction.

"Don´t you dare to do that again!" Hermione laughed because Harry had just spattered her with water.

She was trying to get out of his reach but he was faster as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her towards him.

Right now their faces were only inches apart. It was like magic, they weren´t able to move.

Suddenly Harry heard his own voice ranging in his head.

_Tonight it´s only you and me, right?_

Hermione also remembered the moment on the dance floor.

_Only you and me!_

This wasn´t good at all.

* * *

"You…your eyes are beautifully green…I…I never noticed that!" Hermione stuttered.

Her heart was racing and her stomach felt like as if it had thousands of butterflies in it.

But the worst thing was that she liked it.

Harry also felt dizzy while looking in her eyes. They were brown, sparkling and they were taking his breath away.

But the worst thing was that he was dying to kiss her right now.


	6. fortune teller

**Yeah another chapter up! **

**Thanks so much for the nice reviews guys, I´ll keep updating! =)**

* * *

_No, I…I can´t…_

"**Harry? Hermione?"** they broke apart as they heard Ron and Ginny calling their names.

Harry dived under to bring some distance between him and Hermione.

"There you are honey!" Ron had discovered his girlfriend in the middle of the pool but he didn´t seem to notice how confused she was.

"Where´s Harry?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I don´t exactly know." And that wasn´t even a lie.

Suddenly Harry appeared at the edge of the pool smiling at Ginny. "It was just too hot to stay outside!" he grinned.

_Keep cool Harry…_

"Too cute!" Ginny smiled. "But we brought the ice cream now so maybe you should come out of the pool and get it!"

Sooner said than done.

* * *

They were all sitting on the loungers, Harry had one arm around Ginny and in the other hand he was holding the ice cream.

He was totally concentrated on her, flirting and laughing all the time.

Hermione was in a bad mood but she tried to fake a smile. Seeing Harry and Ginny together was killing her inside. She knew that it was wrong and that she absolutely shouldn´t feel this way but she couldn´t help it.

Then she made a decision.

"Ron…?" she suddenly said in flirty voice, two could play at that game!

"Ehm…yeah?" he answered a bit insecure.

Hermione got up from the lounger and took Ron´s hand.

"What do you think about going swimming?" she gave him her sweetest smile and of course he couldn´t resist and very soon after they were at the pool having fun.

They were spattering each other with water and were laughing all the time.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Harry asked almost ironically.

"Sure!" Hermione gave him a big smile as she came out of the water and then linked arms with Ron.

There was a short silence as they looked at each other.

_Why is she doing this? And…why does it hurt so much?_

"Ehm…Guys?" Ginny asked and waved one of her hands in front of Harry´s face.

"Any plans for this evening?"

Hermione startled up and so did Harry. "Ehm…no." she said and tried to focus on something else rather than Harry.

"I think we should spend the night at the casino. There´s a special this night…with a little show, dancing etc." this came from Ron who felt like he needed to say something too.

"Yeah, why not."

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her bed and rested her head in her hands.

Something was wrong here and she couldn´t define what it was, she just felt very bad.

"Ron have you…" Harry opened the door, expecting to find his best friend but when he saw Hermione he stopped.

"Oh…sorry." _Great Harry! And why are you apologizing?_

He sat down beside her. "Where´s Ron?"

"In the bathroom. Ginny?" Hermione was wearing a short red dress with straps this time.

"Can´t find her dress, again." She smiled. "You look beautiful."

_Oh my god, stop doing this Harry!_

"Thanks…did you have fun flirting with Ginny?"

_Hell what kind of stupid question was that now? So much for being smart Hermione! She´s his girlfriend for god´s sake!_

"Sure. Same for Ron and you?" she just nodded.

"Harry…" Hermione started as she turned to him but she couldn´t go any further because his eyes caught her.

"Why…why are you still wearing the ring?"

She immediately grabbed the necklace and enclosed the ring with her hand.

"I…I don´t know." She was dazzled by his eyes and didn´t resist as he came closer.

_Maybe because it feels right…_

It was like earlier in the pool, their faces were just inches away.

_You may now kiss the bride!_

Suddenly she saw herself facing Harry, giggling as the pastor said those words and because he was coming closer.

**"I´m ready!"** this came from Ron who stormed out of the bathroom right at this moment.

Both best friends broke apart and Hermione was back in reality.

_Oh my god._

She could remember.

* * *

All the way down to the casino pieces of the last night were buzzing around in her head.

Harry and her dancing very close, the wedding chapel they found on their way back to the hotel, the looks they had given each other before going inside and of course the kiss.

She couldn´t decide what to think about it because in her memory it felt very good to kiss him.

That was what her heart was saying but her head screamed no.

* * *

Ron was already at one of the tables playing black jack while Ginny left to the bar to get some drinks.

"Just water for me!" Harry called after her.

_No alcohol, who knows what would happen now…_

"So…" Hermione said while she was standing next to Harry.

"I can remember." That hit him with a strike.

"Yeah, not everything but some things." He turned to her.

"I think we just had too much to drink and then we were on our way back to the hotel and found this wedding chapel." She waited some moments because he seemed to remember.

"And there was this black pastor, right?" she nodded.

"And we…we kissed?" Harry suddenly felt the warm touch of her lips on his and that made him shiver.

"We did." She paused.

"Hermione I…" he grabbed her hand.

"Water for my honey!" Right at this moment Ginny appeared and Harry let go off Hermione´s hand.

"Thanks."

_How can it be wrong when it feels so right?_

* * *

After some time the show was about to begin and Ginny was already on her way to get some good seats.

"Aren´t you coming?" she asked in the direction of Harry and Hermione.

"Sure, we´ll just get to pick up Ron because I´m sure he has already lost all of our money!" Hermione grinned.

"Ok, I´ll see you there!"

They both looked around to find their best friend but he was nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."  
They looked around for some minutes as suddenly and elderly woman sitting in a corner of the room caught Hermione´s attention.

"What´s the matter?" Harry asked but it was like magic. Hermione felt like she needed to walk over to this woman.

"What…?" she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her direction.

When they reached her she gave them a knowing smile.

* * *

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, no wait. I have to say Hermione Potter now, right?"

_Who is that woman and why does she know about…us?_

That was confusing.

The woman was dressed into a long old dress and she wore a plainly colorful scarf over her head.

"Are you…a fortune teller?" Hermione asked and she wondered why she couldn´t turn away.

Normally she didn't believe in this stuff but this time it felt different.

"Take a seat." The woman said smiling. "My name is Cassandra. I am in fact a fortune teller and I know that you don´t believe in things like this Hermione but this time you really should listen."

They both immediately sat down because it was true, the woman was magical.

"Give me your hands!"

They both stretched out their hands onto the small table.

* * *

"I can see confusion…and a lot of uncertainty. You did something that is absolutely wrong but deep inside you´re not sure if it really is wrong." She looked at them.

"He´s my best friend!" Hermione suddenly blurted out. "And I´m his best friend´s girlfriend! Hell, why is this so complicated?"

Harry looked at her, all he wanted to do right now was to take her in his arms and kiss her.

_What is happening here?_

"That´s where we have the problem, you love your boyfriend Hermione, and you love your girlfriend Harry." She paused. "But you also developed feelings for each other over the years." Hermione didn´t know what to do, she couldn´t even look at Harry.  
"You were always right beside him, no matter what. Not even deatheaters or Voldemort could tear you apart. It doesn´t matter how scared you were you were always there for him."  
"How do you know about…?"But Harry couldn´t finish because Cassandra put one finger in front of her mouth.

"Even when Ron wasn´t there it was always Hermione saving you and giving you the strength you needed. And who comforted you when Ron broke your heart dating Lavender Brown?" now Hermione looked over to Harry.

She was right, it had always been Harry and her against the world.

"And remember when you first met? Harry was the first one you told your name. That linked you two for the rest of your lives."

_I´m Hermione, Hermione Granger._

* * *

"This bond between you is strong, very strong. And you can´t deny that there is something between the two of you. You´re still wearing the wedding rings."

Hermione grabbed the necklace again like she had done before.

"I am, yes. But Harry isn´t…" Cassandra interrupted her.

"Oh honey, he´s carrying it around in his pocket all the time." She looked at Harry and saw him blushing.

"You are?" he slightly nodded.

"But why?"  
"Why are you still wearing it?" _Good question…_

"I can´t tell you what to do, the only thing I can tell you is that there are two possibilities." She paused again to look at the two best friends.

"You have to listen to your heart and choose the right way."

Harry got up from his chair. "You mean we either have to tell Ron and Ginny about our mistake to clear up the whole situation and to go on with our lives or we just run away?!"

Hermione looked up to him.

_Did he just suggest running away?_

"It´s up to you, just listen to your heart. Go and make your choice!"

Hermione got up to and they turned away from the fortune teller.

* * *

"But what if…" she turned back again but Cassandra was gone. "What…?"

_What the heck has that been?_

"Right or left?" Harry asked and interrupted the brunette's thoughts.

"What?"

"Right or left." Hermione looked into the direction Harry was looking.

Right was the door to the room where Ron and Ginny were sitting and watching the show.

Left was the exit.

They looked at each other and nodded.

Then they left the corner, walking towards the door…

* * *

**Wow, that´s an evil cliffie, isn´t it? :D**

**What do you think, which door did they choose?**


	7. Ginny

**And the next chapter. :D**

**I´ll probably do 2 more until it is finished, we´ll see!**

* * *

They were standing in front of the door.

Harry took a last look at his best friend, his wife if you wanted to see it that way.

She already had tears in her eyes.

Wasn´t there some kind of a proverb which said that you´re lucky if you get to marry you´re best friend?

Well, Hermione had a choice and she had chosen Ron long ago.

"Hey…" he turned her towards him and stroke her cheek.

_I don´t even know why this hurts so much…_

"It´s going to be ok. Ready?" she nodded and they opened the door.

* * *

The room was completely dark, except for the stage of course.

Harry and Hermione looked around to find Ginny and Ron.

After several minutes they spotted them in the 3rd row, totally concentrated on the show.

"Hey." Hermione didn´t even need to whisper because she just couldn´t speak any louder.

"Hey, you´re pretty late!" Ron turned around.

"Yeah, listen: We need to talk to you. I mean…I need to talk to you Ginny and Hermione needs to talk to Ron." Pause.

"What about?" Ginny asked.

"Can we do that in our rooms?" Harry asked back and they nodded.

* * *

No one was saying a word while they were on their way to the rooms.

Before disappearing Hermione gave Harry a last look.

She still couldn´t believe that a single weekend had messed up their lives this much, not even Voldemort had managed to do that in 7 years!

"Are you coming Hermione? Remember, you wanted to talk to me!" Ron interrupted her thoughts.

"Sure."

* * *

Ginny sat down on the bed while Harry was standing in the middle of the room, looking very helpless.

"So, what do you wanted to talk about?" she asked.

_Ok Harry, calm down. You got yourself into this mess now you have to pay for it._

"Well…you remember that we were all a bit drunk last night? And that Hermione and me stayed at the club?" Ginny nodded.

"Sure. I wasn´t that drunk."

Harry sighed. "But Hermione and me, we were really drunk when we left the club."

He had no idea how to tell this story to Ginny. It wasn´t that easy to tell your girlfriend that you just married your best friend.

"Yeah?" she was waiting for him to continue.

"Well, I can´t exactly remember. But the next day we woke up with a big headache and…" he took a deep breath. "We realized that we are married."

There was a long pause and Harry closed his eyes automatically because he expected Ginny either to start crying or to yell at him very loud.

But nothing happened.

* * *

After some time he opened his eyes again, Ginny was still sitting on the bed and looking at him.

"Took you some time to tell me, right?"

_What?_

"You could have told me earlier. You know, Ron and I knew it."

That hit Harry with a strike.

"W…what?" he stuttered, this couldn´t be true!

"I found the papers under the bed and I also saw the two of you disappearing in our bedroom last night. I don´t know if one of you fell down or something because that woke me up and I opened the door. And then I saw you and Hermione, giggling and holding hands."

Harry looked at her.

"Why didn´t you…?"

"Say something? Because I wanted to know if you have enough courage to tell me."

There was a long pause again.

"Listen Ginny, I know you have every reason to be mad at me but listen first! This meant nothing. It was stupid to get drunk and to marry her. We´ll get a divorce, please. It really means nothing."

She got up from the bed. "It did Harry, we also saw you and Hermione in the pool and I caught you holding her hand earlier this evening. Don´t worry, I´m not mad."

She turned away and walked towards the window.

"In fact I´m just sad and mad at myself because I´ve known it all along."

"Known what?" Harry asked confused. Not that his girlfriend wasn´t yelling at him what he would totally understand, now she was also blaming herself?

"That you and Hermione are meant for each other."

"What? No Ginny, I…I love you! Please believe me!" he couldn´t believe what was happening here.

"I know you do, but you love her more. You can´t deny that Harry. Even my mom knew it."

She leaned her weight on the window-sill.

"What?" now Harry was totally confused.

_What does she mean with her mother knew it? There was never…_

"That´s what she told me before she knew I had a crush on you. That she has the feeling that you and Hermione would get together someday because your relationship and the bond that links you is so strong. I think she even thinks this now."

Harry walked a bit closer to Ginny. _This bond between you is strong, very strong. And you can´t deny that there is something between the two of you._

The voice of the fortune teller rang in his head.

"No, I think Molly is going to kill us because I´m pretty sure she had already planned her children´s wedding."

Ginny let out a little laugh. "Believe me, she won´t. She loves you like a son Harry. I think she would only be mad because she couldn´t arrange your wedding."

He shook his head. "Why the hell are you so understanding?"

He really couldn´t understand it.

"Because you can´t…you can´t change fate."

Now he realized that she was crying. "Ginny…" he whispered and turned her around.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she bit her lip.

"I feel so stupid right now Harry. You faced death so many times, you lost so many people you love and I´m crying over such a small thing." He took her in his arms and she began to sob.

"It´s not stupid Ginny." He told her. "I´m stupid to hurt such a beautiful, intelligent and understanding girl. You´re brilliant Ginny Weasley. And I´m terribly sorry that I´m such an idiot."

She almost smiled and looked up to him. "Don´t be Harry Potter. If someone deserves to be happy than it´s you and if it isn´t with me I have to live with that. As I said before you can´t change fate, you want to know why I´m not mad?" he nodded.

"Because I know that if I would ask you to stay with me you would." She was right.

"Just like the fortune teller told you. You have to listen to your heart and there is this bond that links you with Hermione."

"Wait, you know about the fortune teller?" Ginny nodded.

"Yeah she caught my attention as I was looking for you and she told me about your relationship and that she would talk to you. And she also told me that you´ll have to make a decision and if you should come here you made the right one."

Harry was surprised and shocked at the same time. "So…there was never a decision between you and Hermione?"

Ginny smiled. "No, only between running away or have enough courage to tell us."

"So, you think Hermione will choose me over Ron?" Ginny´s brown eyes were still watery but the expression in it was strong and something told Harry that she would get over this mess.

"She will Harry. But I actually think Ron won´t be as understanding as I am."

This suddenly reminded Harry of a situation that took place during their last years of Hogwarts.

"The locket…" he murmured.

"What?" Ginny asked, still looking up to him.

"Nothing." So Ron had been right?

"I think you´ll better go over to her now. Seriously, I can deal with it. And don´t be afraid we can still be friends." He hugged her tight for the last time and walked towards the door.

"You´re the best Ginny Weasley, don't you ever forget that!" he said while turning around to give her a smile.

* * *

**Wow, ok. I know you maybe expected some yelling and fighting but that´s just how I imagined Ginny to react.**

**And don´t worry, as Ginny already told Harry, you haven´t seen Ron yet! ;D**

**Review please!**


	8. Ron

**Yay next chapter, I couldn´t wait to post it cause I kind of wanted Ron to freak out a bit. XD**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione closed the door and walked into the room.

She didn´t know how to start this but before she could even think about it Ron got in ahead of it.

"Why didn´t you tell me?" he asked.

"Tell you what?" it was obvious but at the moment Hermione wasn´t able to think clearly so she didn´t get it.

"That you married Harry! **My best friend!**" the last three words he screamed and that made Hermione flinch.

"I…I was about to tell you now!" she answered shocked. How did he know?

"**That´s rubbish Hermione, why exactly did you do it?"** she made some steps back because she was starting to be scared.

"I…It…it was not on purpose…we were drunk!" this wasn´t really a good argument and she knew that but what else could she say?

"**You were drunk? I trusted you, I even told Harry to take care of you but I didn´t meant that he should marry you! Bloody hell!"**

"Ron, please…" her voice was getting lower and lower, there was no explanation for this whole mess, and she had known that before.

"It…it meant nothing, really." This sounded week.

"**Oh it did. We saw you two in the pool and you´re wearing the wedding ring! From your grandma, don´t make me laugh!"**

"That´s what you think? It meant nothing!" Hermione grabbed the necklace, ripped it off her neck and threw it on the ground. It hurt so much but she couldn´t stand seeing Ron like this and him yelling at her.

_If it has to be like this, it will._

The necklace landed right beside her boyfriend but he didn´t seem to take notice of it.

"Ron, please…" tears were coming up in her eyes but she tried to hold them back.

"How long is this going?" it was the first time he didn´t yell at her.

"There´s nothing Ron! It was an accident!" this was too much.

"**NO it wasn´t, don´t lie to me! DON`T!" **with that he kicked the chair right in front of him and with a loud bang it flew across the room.

* * *

Hermione was in shock, her hands were in front of her mouth and she had taken a few steps back.

She had never seen her boyfriend like this, it was more than scary.

"Ron…please…" she tried to say something but there was nothing more than a whisper.

"You know, Ginny and me we found the papers."

_Ginny knows it too?_

Hermione immediately looked in the direction of the door where Harry and Ginny were in their room.

_If she´s yelling too? No, Ginny wouldn´t…_

"Ron. I….I love you I don´t love Harry." She paused.

"I´m going to stay with you I won´t leave you please….please can you…." She couldn´t go any further because the tears were now rolling down her cheeks.

She knew that it was wrong, she loved Harry. She loved him more than her life, she always had.

* * *

"Is that how it feels?" Ron suddenly asked.

"W…what?" Hermione tried to control herself and wiped away the tears.

"Heartbreak. Is that how it felt when you saw me with Lavender?!" she nodded, unaware that he couldn´t see that.

"**Is that how it feels?" **she flinched again.

"Y…yes." Was all Hermione managed to say, she had never heard him scream that much.

Sure, she could understand him but it scared her.

"But it´s different now, **we weren´t together at that time!**"

_Why can´t he just stop screaming?_

What she couldn´t see was that he was crying too, she was his one and only and now he was about to lose her.

Hermione staggered over to the bed and sat down, her legs weren´t able to keep her up anymore.

"P…please…c…can´t you just…can´t you stop…screaming?" she whispered through her tears.

For the first time Ron turned around to take a look at his girlfriend.

* * *

Seeing her sitting on the bed shocked him, Hermione looked like a picture of misery.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks and she was staring at the ground.

"M…Mione?" he softly asked but she didn´t answer.

"Hey…answer me, please!" he started to be a little worried and walked a few steps closer to her.

"A…are you going to stop screaming?" she whispered and Ron nodded as sat down beside her.

"I…I´m really sorry. I´m not going to leave you, we´ll get a divorce. I did not cheat on you, please believe me!" he put his arm around her and Hermione leaned against his shoulder.

That was too much, she began to cry and her body was shaking.

"Shh…" Ron whispered softly, he was the complete opposite compared to earlier.

He held her in his arms until she calmed down a bit.

All the time Ginny´s voice was ranging in his head.

_You can´t change fate, don´t tell me you haven´t noticed it before._

_It´s your decision but you should think carefully._

Ron could keep Hermione by his side, she wouldn´t leave him he knew that. Or he could set her free, because he also knew what she really wanted was not him.

"Harry and me, we never told anyone what happened with Salazar Slytherin´s locket. I saved Harry from being strangled by the locket but it than revealed my biggest fear. I saw you and Harry kissing because I thought that you could start a relationship and that I could never match up to him." Now it was out.

Hermione raised her head. "Oh my god Ron, I´m…I´m so sorry."

He looked down at his beautiful girlfriend. "Don´t be."

"No, please listen: Don´t you ever think you can´t match up with him! You´re unique and perfect!"

Ron smiled. "Yeah, but not for you."

"I…I just think Harry and me we were…"

"…destined to be together? I know, like Ginny said: You can´t change fate." He got up from the bed and searched for something on the floor.

"W…what are you doing?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

After a minute he was back on the bed, he took her left hand and looked her right into the eyes.

"Hermione…Potter. You are my best friend and maybe it hurts but even I know when it´s time to do the right thing." He paused, Hermione could see how hard it was for him to go on.

"But I wanna see you happy. Bloody hell, I can´t believe I´m doing this. I wanna see you happy and if it´s not with me it´s ok. It hurts and I know I can´t tell you how long it will take for me to get over this and to be friends with you again but I know I will."

She looked at him and tried to smile. "Promise?"

"Promise." And with that he took Hermione´s wedding ring and put it on her finger.

"You belong to him. You better go."

Now she smiled for real and gave him a kiss. "You´re the best Ronald Weasley and don't you ever think you can´t match up with Harry. This is the best you could have done for me and I love you for it!"

With that she stood up and disappeared through the door.


	9. Stop talking

**Soooo this is the last chapter. Wow, it happened fast. XD  
Hope you like how it turned out and thanks for all those nice reviews!**

* * *

When Hermione left the room Harry was already waiting.

He gave her a shy smile and so did she.

"Are you ok? Your eyes…" he asked and she just nodded.

"Yeah…it was just a bit harder than I expected it to be." They both were standing in front of their doors, facing each other and they didn´t know what to do.

_I…I can´t believe this is happening…_ Harry thought. _This is what I always wanted. Like Ginny said: I´ve faced death so many times and now I´m not even able to move? That´s kind of…stupid._

It was not better for Hermione, she was looking at Harry but couldn´t go any closer to him.

Her stomach was going crazy right now and her heart beat fast but she still couldn´t move.

_Damn it, what is that?_

Maybe she was just shy or she really couldn´t believe that this was happening.

"So…" Harry shuffled from foot to foot. "I…I don´t know what to say." Now it was out.

For a moment they looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Me…me…neither…" Hermione said under her breath.

* * *

After a minute they were normal again.

"How did Ginny react?" Hermione asked with a serious voice.

"Actually very good if you can call it that for this situation." He paused. "She blamed herself because she said she had known it before." Hermione looked at him.

"But…"

"There was never anything, I know." Harry interrupted her. "That´s what I said but she answered that even Molly thought that we would end up together one day." That surprised Hermione.

"Yeah and that she probably wouldn´t kill us but instead she would be mad because she couldn´t arrange our wedding." That made her smile. "She could still arrange it. A ceremony, I mean."

* * *

Hermione was still nervous so she played with one strand of her hair.

"You…you´re wearing the ring?" Harry suddenly asked surprised and realized that this made his heart beat faster.

"Ehm…yeah. Ron put in on my finger. He…he said that I belong to you."

"He did? But he also screamed a lot, didn´t he?" Hermione nodded. It still hurt to see him like that and she probably wouldn´t forget this until her death but she was also willing to believe that they would be friends again.

"I…I´m sorry." _Ok why am I apologizing?_

"Don´t be. It was my fault too." This kind of hurt Harry.

"It wasn´t a fault**, it brought us together!"** he blurted out and Hermione flinched a little.

"I´m sorry." _This happens too often lately._

"No, no. You´re right. So you think it was fate?" now she was also shuffling from foot to foot.

There was a long pause while Hermione closed her eyes and remembered all the things she and Harry had been through.

* * *

"Hell Harry…" suddenly he heard a slight whisper.

"What…?"

It came from behind the door.

"Stop talking that much and do something! Otherwise I´ll be coming outside and bring you two together personally!" it was Ginny.

"But…" he began.

"No but, if you don´t do something right now this whole mess and break up thing was totally done for nothing!"

He smiled, that was typical of Ginny.

"Ok…" he whispered to himself. "Now or never…"

* * *

When Hermione opened up her eyes again to say something Harry was right in front of her.

Their faces were only inches apart and the best part was that it felt more than right this time.

"H…Harry…" Hermione whispered.

"Shh…" he put his index finger in front of her lips and smiled.

"No talking this time!"

And with that he closed the gap between them.

As their lips met a firework exploded in Hermione´s head and she felt like being in heaven, so did Harry.

His stomach was doing flips and his heart constantly skipped beats.

This was how true love felt and it felt like he had waited for this his whole life.

Hermione couldn´t help but smiling against his lips, this was too good to be true, she had waited too long without even knowing what she wanted and now it was there, right in front of her eyes.

Even though I had been there for 7 years she had never noticed it.

"So much for being smart." She said as they broke apart.

"What?"

"I´m known as the smartest girl from Hogwarts but I never noticed that what I really wanted was right in front of my eyes." He smiled and buried his head in her hair.

It smelled great, some kind of vanilla.

_I can´t believe she´s mine._

"I´m scared to wake up and everything was just a dream." He whispered and Hermione put her arms around his neck.

"It isn´t and even if, I would do everything just the same." She paused.

"Well, maybe we would make it a bit easier, without this marriage thing." He laughed.

"Yeah maybe." But actually he was grateful that this whole trip went this way.

He had no idea how to really explain it to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but this was another thing. Right now all he wanted to do was to kiss his best friend, girlfriend and wife again.

* * *

The next day they were at the airport, the situation was still a bit awkward.

Ron was quiet most of the time while Ginny was trying to be as normal as she could be.

_Maybe that´s her way dealing with it._ Hermione thought.

There was still about a quarter of an hour left before the boarding would start.

"Ca...can we talk?" Ginny suddenly asked Hermione and the brunette nodded.

"S…sure." It seemed like Ginny was a bit nervous, so was Hermione.

They sat down on one of the benches, a few meters away from the boys so they couldn´t hear them.

"What do you wanna talk about?"

Ginny looked right into her eyes. "Ehm…I…I just wanted to let you know that I´m not mad at you. You´re still one of my best friends. I know it´s hard to believe, even for myself but I think I´ve just known it all along. Ron was more clueless, I think that´s why he freaked out. I´m sorry for that." Hermione took Ginny´s hand.

"Don´t apologize Ginny, I should be the one doing that. And I am really sorry you can believe me." Ginny squeezed her hand tight.

"And about the thing with Ron, I deserved that." The red head girl wanted to say something but Hermione didn´t let her.

"I did, I was a complete idiot, I know that and I´m really sorry for hurting you both because you´re great. You´re the best friend I could have ever wished for." Now Ginny smiled.

They both looked out of the big, glassy window. In the distance they could still see some of the impressive buildings.

"I guess that´s what you get for waking up in Vegas." Ginny said, squeezing the brunettes hand again.

"Yeah, that´s what you get for waking up at Vegas." And while Ginny was still watching the buildings Hermione looked over to Harry.

He was smiling at her and that immediately gave her a warm feeling, she smiled back.

_I guess this time it isn´t "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas…"_

* * *

**End. =)  
Thanks for reading the stuff that comes up in my head!  
3 you all, Laura =)**


	10. Tell the parents Epilogue

**So…this is kind of an Epilogue.**

**Someone wanted to see the reaction of the parents and that gave me a little idea! =)**

**It´s short though but I hope you like it! =)**

* * *

Hermione was nervous. She was on her way to the café at Diagon Alley where Harry and she would meet up with the Weasley´s to tell them about what happened in Las Vegas.

The last week they had spent with Hermione´s parents, she had stayed a few days longer to arrange things for her moving to Grimauld Place where she would live with Harry.

Her parents had reacted very well, according to the situation. Of course they had been confused because they had maybe expected this to happen with Ron but not with Harry.

It wasn´t really helpful that Harry and Hermione had no real explanation for that either, they just told them it was fate.

And her parents were a little sad that they couldn´t be there.

Under normal circumstances Hermione would have been sad too if her parents weren´t there but this time she actually preferred it this way.

* * *

_Did__ Ron and Ginny tell them something? I don´t know if that would be better or worse…I just hope Harry is already there!_

He was, and he looked kind of uncomfortable.

"Hey!" she greeted and got a smile from everyone.

_Great, they had to bring the whole family, hadn´t they?_

Almost everyone was there. Molly, Arthur, George, Percy, Ginny, Ron and even Bill and Fleur were sitting at the table. Only Charlie was missing, he was probably somewhere in Rumania.

"Hermione, sweetie!" Mrs. Weasley got up from her chair and hugged the brunette tight. Harry preferred not to make any move.

"How are you?" she asked as she sat down again.

"I´m…fine, thanks." She paused. "No, actually that´s a lie."

She wasn´t fine at all, she was as nervous as hell.

"What´s wrong sweetie?" Hermione took a deep breath and glanced over to Harry.

He sighed and got up to stand next to his wife.

"We…we have to tell you something…" she paused again to look at Harry.

"It´s hard to say…"  
Harry just felt like right before he told Ginny and now it was the whole family, he had no idea what they would do.

_Ginny__ actually reacted very well, so maybe…but Ron didn´t. Argh…!_

* * *

"Well…we…"

"Oh sweethearts!" Molly suddenly interrupted their attempt.

"You don´t have to be nervous! It´s ok, we already know."

That hit Harry and Hermione with a strike.

"W…what?"

_How…how do they know? They can´t..._

Hermione looked over to Ron and Ginny but they seemed to be surprised too.

Their looks were definitely saying _It surely wasn´t me!_

It was true that they told them they had broken up but they never said anything about the wedding.

"You don´t have to look that surprised, you know Arthur works at the Ministry."

Hermione´s eyes grew wide.

"They know at the Ministry?" she looked at Harry who was as surprised as she was.

"Why?"

"Well, you should know Harry. It´s their business."

He shook his head.

"Why is it their business that Hermione and I got married in Las Vegas?"  
Silence, suddenly no one was saying a word and everyone either looked confused or shocked.

Fleur wasn´t even sure if she understood it right.

* * *

"You…did you just…? What?" Arthur got up from his chair and looked at them.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered. "Why do I have the feeling that we aren´t talking about the same thing?!"

"You…got married?" Molly finally asked after she had stared at them for about a minute.

"You said you knew!" Harry answered.

"Well…we thought you were going to tell us that you´ll start you work as an Auror for the Ministry Harry and that you Hermione are going to university to study."

There was a long pause.

"Oh…so that was the thing about the Ministry." Hermione broke the silence.

"Well…anyway we can explain that!" but instead of listening Molly turned around.

"**Ronald and Ginerva Weasley **why on earth didn´t you say something? This could have been much easier and less embarrassing!"

Harry looked at Hermione, was she actually blaming her kids?

"Anyway…congratulations!" she turned around to hug them both.

Now they were confused.

"Th…that´s it?" Hermione asked after the hug. "No yelling or being angry?"

Molly gave her a smile. "No honey, how could I be angry? It was fate."

Right now Harry noticed that Ginny was a lot like her mother and he thanked God for it.

* * *

"But you have to let me arrange a ceremony for you. You didn´t think you could sneak away to this _Las Vegas_ to get away from the family ceremony, did you?!" she smiled and so did Harry and Hermione.

Ginny stood up and hugged her best friends.

"I told you." She grinned, Ginny was right. Molly was only a bit mad because she couldn´t arrange the wedding.

"Oh my god there´s so much to do…we have to get the flowers…and…" and while Mrs. Weasley was already busy with planning, all the others got up from the chairs to hug Harry and Hermione and to give them their congratulations.

* * *

**Well, now that´s officially the end. ****=)  
That could actually really be me, I´m talented for getting in such situations! XD**

**I hope you never have to tell your boyfriend´s parents that you married someone else! If you do, don´t do it this way! ;)**

**Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
